The Kadic News
The Kadic News is a minor organization of students within Kadic Academy. These students perform video journalism and print journalism about the events at the school. It doubles as both a standard in-school news publication, and an in-school gossip rag. The print version is also called the "Kadic Herald". Members * Amelia "Milly" Solovieff: one of the two regulars of the group. She usually works in front of the camera, when video is being used. In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, she commented that she someday wants to earn a pulitzer prize. * Tamiya Diop: the other regular person of the group. She usually works behind the camera. * Elisabeth Delmas: a brief member. She was only involved in "William Returns", as the editor in chief. Appearances * Teddygozilla: They were shooting a story about the upcoming school dance. * The Girl of the Dreams: They were shooting a story about the Ishiyama family's set of antique samurai armor. * The Robots: They got pictures of the robot competition. This ended up becoming a plot point, when their pictures were used to detect the Iron Sissi's cheating. * Zero Gravity Zone: They shot the soccer competition. * New Order: They wanted to shot the field trip to the forest but Mrs. Hertz told them they cannot go as this trip is for older students. * Final Mix: They did a cover story of the dance. * A Fine Mess: They were in two background events, involving the relationship between Ulrich and Yumi. * Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: They were present in some of the scenes on earth. In these appearances, after reforming the Kadic news, they get rid of Sissi, and run a few minor stories. One is a blatantly disguised game tutorial. Another one is about Rosa Petitjean's rabbit peeing in some of the Cafeteria food. * Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.: See Quest For Infinity. * Final Round: In this episode, Milly and Tamiya attempted to do a story about Jeremie Belpois, as the school's valedictorian. Jeremie had to bail on them. At the same time, the two had a fight over how to make the story, resulting in the breakup of the Kadic News. * William Returns: In this episode, Sissi reunites the Kadic news, but tries to turn it into even more of a gossip rag. This eventually leads to William Dunbar being alone with Aelita, resulting in her getting captured. Eventually, Milly and Tamiya resigned. Sissi then left, and they reformed the news. This also led to the school knowing about the existence of Paco, The King Of Disco. * "Opening Act": In this episode, they did a story about Chris Morales appearing at the school. They also were the witnesses to Aelita's kidnapping. * Wreck Room: They did a brief story about the opening of the Rec Room. * Lost At Sea: In this episode, under Ulrich Stern's unintentional suggestion, Hiroki Ishiyama stole Yumi Ishiyama's diary, to give to a member of the news, Milly, for a story so that Milly would be interested in him, thus starting the B plot of the episodes. * A Lack of Goodwill: In this episode, the Kadic News Crew stumbled upon the factory, and got involved with the Lyoko Warriors. This all stemmed from an interview with the William Clone. It ended with them interviewing Jeremie, only for him to use the Time Reversion to wipe their memories. * Canine Conundrum: In this episode, they attempted to do a story on the Pencak Silat class, only to get trapped in the Gym, when the army of Kiwi 2s attacked. * Music to Soothe the Savage Beast: In this episode, they attempted to interview Aelita twice about her concert. * Cold Sweat: In this case, they published an embarrassing photo of Yumi in an ugly dress, which they got from Odd, who was covered for by Ulrich. For revenge, Yumi gave the news a photo of Odd and Ulrich coming out of the shower, which may have been a violation of child pornography laws. * Fight to the Finish: In this episode, they wanted to interview William Dunbar, thinking he had a twin brother. Nothing came of this, as William declined the interview. Note: This list may be incomplete. Trivia * The Kadic News crew was the first thing shown in Code Lyoko proper. In Teddygozilla, Milly and Tamiya are shooting a story about the school dance. * The printed version used to be in black and white, like in William Returns. But later on in episodes such as Opening Act and Cold Sweat, it was in full color. Gallery Tumblr_m5qn6v3IQM1r7qs82o1_500.png Tumblr_m5qpkzYpX11r7qs82o1_500.png 2 milly.png 3 unveiling of the mystery.png 9 kiwi 2 gets a goal.png 10 tough competition.png Code-lyoko8.jpg 2011-09-15 0936.png Milly tamiya.jpg 1308007880 small.jpg He's Back.jpg William Returns Sissi interview Aelita.png William Returns Sissi talk to Milly and Tamiya.png William 117.jpg Millyinseason4.jpg|Milly's undercover reporting Images.jpg|Two girls reading a copy of the news Tamiyainseason4.jpg sr:Кадичке новости Category:Stubs Category:Needs info Category:Needs Images Category:Kadic Category:Organizations Category:Milly Category:Tamiya Category:Sissi Category:Needs Captions Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity